Glumshanks
Glumshanks 'used to be Kaos' butler, but now is a trappable Tech Dark Invader in Skylanders Dark Squad. You fight him in '''Level 23: Darkness Decks. ' Personality Glumshanks has a really depressed personality. No one can blame him, because he used to work for Kaos and now he works for Queen Darkstar, perhaps the meanest and inconsiderate people in Skylands! But seriously, just being around him can make you depressed. Though he is always down about something, he does seem to enjoy playing Skystones, baking chocolate cakes, (which tend to explode,) and reading stories. He is sometimes seen though at the '''Skylands Mall, purchasing new Skystones for himself at the local Skystone store. When people see him, he begs them not to tell anyone, because he has told his master that he is going to get parts for evil machines! Story History Glumshanks has been Kaos' butler as long as anyone can remember. But he wasn't always like that. He used to be a horrible mad scientest who conducted horrible experiments and built strange machines. He was very unsuccessful, with his best experiment being a little tank that was voice - control, until one of his potions blew up in his face, knocking him out and making him forget everything about his past. Confused, Glumshanks searched all over Skylands for his meaning and clues on his past. Kaos then tricked him, saying he would help him discover his past, but he was made his miserable butler, with nowhere else to go! In Dark Squad In Dark Squad, Glumshanks is the miserable butler to Queen Darkstar. He is seen throughout the game taking commands and serving his Queen, until he is told to fight the Skylanders. After he confronts you and fights you in an epic battle, Glumshanks can be trapped and made to fight for good! Quotes * "You think you can stop me? GLUMSHANKS?! Wait... That didn't sound good." * "You Skylanders only have a small amount of time until I destroy you! Or you destroy me..." * "I like the new me. New Glumshanks. Like that. In fact, I like it so much, I think I'm gonna stop you here!" * "Minions! Bring me the Skylander's head!" * "Okay, Skylander, you just love this job, don't you? Well I am going to stop it here!" * "You can't stop me!" * "I am invincible! Or somewhat close...." Trap Quotes: * "C'mon! I may just be a butler, but I am also a technical genius!" * "Why Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! - When Trapping * "Ouch! Another fail for Glumshanks..." * "That guy must be right. I've been captured?!" * "You want me to be good? Well I ain't good at being bad, so I will give it a shot..." * "I know I am not really that great, but pick me!" * "Pick me, Portal Master!" * "I am,er....ENTERING!" * "Wait, am I meant to say somethiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?! - Entering the Game * "That Persephone sure is pretty, shame she won't notice me...." Villain Theme Twang Mechanics - 8th one in the search Villain Quest Machinery Magic - Found in Level 23: Darkness Decks - Fix a broken Mabu Plane with your Technical Powers. Reward: New Paint Job: Red Shirt with Purple Pants Attacks Attack 1: Create an Electric Shock-Wave that knocks back enemies. Damage: 400 Attack 2: Summon Mini Scrap Heap Droids to shortly assist you and blast enemies. Damage: 80 Attack 3: Create and hop in a massive tank that blasts enemies on it's own and blows up after a while. Damage From Blast: 80 Damage from Explosion: 600 Category:Trolls Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Villains